


Powerless

by Midnight_Crystal



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bocchan, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Caring Ciel, Caring Sebastian, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Demon/Human Relationships, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Grammarly is my copilot, Happy Ending, Hearthwarming, Hurt Sebastian Michaelis, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Plot, Powerlessness, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, This is so cringe I'm sorry, True Love, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Worried Ciel Phantomhive, our!Ciel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Crystal/pseuds/Midnight_Crystal
Summary: " As he was out of knives, Sebastian decided to use his hands, but to his genuine surprise his "opponent" easily pushed him down to the floor. "~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" - Umm... Sebastian... I-is it possible that... that you became a human? "Or: after one of the Queen's missions goes wrong, Sebastian gets cursed by a witch that takes away all his supernatural powers. How will he keep up protecting Ciel without his abilities?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	1. Curse or a Blessing?

\- Are you sure that this is the right house?

\- Yes, indeed. The families of the vanished workers all mentioned it when I interviewed them previously.

\- Fine then.. let's go...

They were standing in front of a seemingly abandoned, ancient-looking house, somewhere in downtown London. Falling snowflakes shimmered in the light of the setting sun like tiny diamonds. The freezing winter wind blew through their thick clothes as they walked towards the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel was in the middle of his work when Sebastian came in with a familiar-looking letter in his hand.

\- Excuse me for bothering you while working my lord, but a letter arrived from Her Majesty, the Queen, which I believe needs your immediate attention.

Ciel sighed, but still reached his hand out for the important message.

_My Dear Boy,_

_How have you been? I hope you managed to get some rest since the previous situation._

_As for me, there is only one small thing that disturbs my peace. I'm told there have been people disappearing in our beloved town. The majority of the vanished people were between their 20s and 30s from the working class, living on the outskirts of London. Although the police are doing all they can, they still haven't been found. I sincerely hope they soon will return to their families, and the disappearings stop for good._

_Victoria_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After reading the Queen's words, they immediately came to London to start the investigation. Sebastian consulted the involved families, and now they were here, in front of the house, where the missing people's "community" usually gathered.

\- Sebastian, what is their uhh.. "group" supposed to be about again?

\- An occult circle, more precisely. They are- or rather were, mainly interested in witchcraft, magic, and the likes.

\- So... What are we expecting to meet? Some kind of a sorcerer? Or... did they managed to summon a demon that ate their souls?

\- Well, I'm not exactly sure myself, but I do not feel another demon's presence, so even if there was, it's not here anymore. However, I do feel a strong energy.

\- Uhh... Whatever... I'm already freezing, so let's just get it over with and get back home as soon as possible.

\- As you wish, my lord.

With that, Sebastian instantly opened the sturdy wooden door and stepped inside the dark building, Ciel following closely behind. When he stepped in, the door loudly slammed close, causing him to bump into his butler.

\- Bloody hell! Ugh, I already hate this place.

\- I'll brew you a cup of tea and prepare a warm bath as soon as we get back, Young Master.

Sebastian soothingly patted Ciel's back with a smile, then turned around to analyze the dark corridor before them. As they were silently walking through, passing closed doors on each side, suddenly Ciel raised his gloved hand in front of his nose.

\- What's this awful smell?

Sebastian turned to the door the said smell was coming from, then opened it. The revealed room was small and dark, but the floor was full of dead bodies. The sight and smell combined, made Ciel feel nauseous, so he turned around for a brief moment to calm himself down.

\- A-are those the missing people's bodies?

Sebastian stepped closer, then squat down to examine the corpses.

\- Hmm... Interesting...

\- Sebastian... Did we found them or not?

\- Well, some of them, yes. However, I found something quite odd.

\- What?

\- All of them are missing their hearts. It was seemingly ripped out of their chests.

Sebastian stood up and removed his dirtied gloves when he saw his master go even paler than he was before. He moved closer with a concerned look in his eyes and put his now bare hand on the boy's shoulder.

-Bocchan, would you prefer waiting outside while I finish this? Or should we come back tomorrow?

\- Ugh... No need... I'm fine. Besides I never want to come back here again. Let's just get this over with so we can go home already.

\- All right then.

They continued their way on the dark corridors until Sebastian suddenly froze. The unexpected stop surprised Ciel, but he still knew he wasn't supposed to make any loud noise, so he started whispering.

\- What now? Is someone here?

\- Yes, I feel a strong presence quite close to us, probably in the next room.

\- Okay, let's go carefully then.

They continued their way towards the last door in the hallway. Sebastian stopped when they reached it, then they shared a silent nod just before the Butler tore the door open.

This room itself was very similar to the others, except this one wasn't empty. There was a big wooden table beside the window, a wardrobe in the corner and hundreds of candles were lighting up the room. Ciel was just about to say something when suddenly all the candles went out, leaving them in darkness once again.

\- Sebastian! Why did you do that?

\- My apologies my lord, but it certainly was not me.

\- W-what? Then who-

Ciel was interrupted by the candles again, now burning with blue flames. A dark silhouette appeared before them, then Sebastian stepped in front of Ciel almost instantly, so he could protect him if needed. A hoarse voice cut through the silence.

\- You should know interrupting someone who's in the middle of working is not a polite thing to do! But worry not! We can solve your little mistake in no time! I've been looking for a young heart like yours anyway. Le-

\- The one who made a mistake was you when you murdered all those people. Now your sick game is over! Sebastian! Take care of her.

\- Yes, my lord!

Hysterical laughter filled the room as the old woman lifted her hands. The next moment a dozen heartless silhouettes came towards them, supposedly controlled by the witch. Sebastian instantly pulled out some silver knives from his coat, aimed, then all bewitched people fell to the ground, meaning he didn't miss one.

\- It's over! Just accept it already!

The witch stepped closer to Sebastian, ignoring Ciel completely.

\- Here I was thinking the young heart was special, but look at you! You are something spectacular! What are you? A powerful spirit? A warlock? I can feel you are not human!

\- Enough already! Sebastian! Get this over with!

\- Understood.

Sebastian caught the witch's neck, then pushed her to the wall. A grin appeared on the woman's face before she spoke again.

\- You WILL regret it if you kill me! Just let me go! I'll even leave the country! Trust me, you don't want to get cursed by someone as powe-

Ciel heard a snap, then saw the which lifelessly fall down to the floor.

\- Finally! Are you sure she is really dead?

\- I'm certain. It's true she had powers, but she still was an ordinary human.

\- All right then. Let's go home now.

As they wanted to open the door, another group of people appeared from behind the wardrobe. Sebastian pulled out some more knives, but there were still two more when he ran out. He decided to use his hands, but to his genuine surprise his"opponent" easily pushed him down to the floor.

The next thing he hears is a loud gunshot, and the now dead body falls onto him with a thud. Another shot, then silence. Thoughts flood his head, trying to understand what just happened, then he freezes, realizing he couldn't protect Ciel. He instantly attempts to push the corps off of himself, but it's not as easy as he recalls.

-S-sebastian? Are you okay?? What's wrong?

Relief floods Sebastian's body when he hears Ciel's voice, meaning he is alive. Then small hands help him to get the body off, after placing his gun beside them on the floor. He sits up, looking right at his master kneeling next to him with a confused, maybe a little worried look on his face.

\- What the hell happened?? Are you all right?

\- Well... To be honest, I'm not quite sure either... It appears I'm a bit weaker than usual...

\- What do you mean? A bit? That ..thing.. pushed you over like nothing! Can you even stand up?

Ciel helped Sebastian on his feet, who swayed a little but managed to stand on his own. The boy still looked confused, while he glanced over the room to make sure they were really alone this time. Then he suddenly looked up to his butler as he stepped closer to the door.

\- What if it's because of the which? She said something about a... curse... didn't she?

\- Yes, indeed... However, I've never heard of any curse that was strong enough to work on a demon.

\- Maybe this was a new curse... Or... she was stronger than the other whiches. But more importantly, what did she do to you exactly?

\- It seems I'm not able to use any of my... well, inhuman powers even though I did not get injured physically.

\- Wait. You mean you don't have any of your umm... demonic abilities?

\- Unfortunately, it does seem so, yes.

\- But h-how is that even possible?

\- I have no idea either. Hopefully, it's only temporary, and only lasts a couple of hours.

\- Ohh... Well, anyway... I think we should go back before anything else happens. Then we can figure out how to fix... this whole curse thing.

Sebastian simply nodded, then walked to the door, and tried to open it. After realizing it was probably a spell keeping it shut and he wasn't strong enough to rip it open now, he carefully pushed Ciel behind himself, then kicked the door with full power, which thankfully worked.

\- Just after you, bocchan.

Ciel seemed a little concerned, still, he instantly walked out of that awful room, followed closely by Sebastian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel was sitting in front of the burning fireplace in the living room, waiting for his tea to be made, which took significantly more time than usual. When Sebastian finally arrived, he handed the tea to Ciel, and he seemed... tired?

\- I'll start preparing the bath now.

\- All right, thank you.

Ciel decided he could let a "thank you" slip out, as his butler wasn't in a good shape. Several minutes passed when he heard Sebastian came down the stairs, looking downright exhausted.

\- Sebastian, are you all right? Are you injured after all?

\- No, I'm definitely not hurt anywhere. I just have a quite odd... rather an uncomfortable feeling.

\- Aren't you... tired?

\- Well, I've been tired before, but I've never felt like this.

\- No... I mean... like tired as a human? You know, like you need sleep? Speaking of that, aren't you also hungry?

When Sebastian didn't seem to know how to respond, Ciel pushed him down to his armchair, unexpectedly easily, and poured him a cup of tea. Seeing his butler's still confused look, he urged him with words.

\- Come on, just taste it. It won't be that bad.

Ciel watched the other take a sip with crossed arms, waiting for a reaction. Then he quickly went into the kitchen to fetch some leftovers and gave it to Sebastian to taste it as well.

\- So? How is it?

\- Well... Interesting? I've never tasted anything similar before.

Ideas flooded Ciel's mind while Sebastian finished his drink and... dinner? After his butler placed his empty glass and plate on the table, he opened his mouth to ask something he wasn't sure he wanted an answer to.

\- Umm... Sebastian... I-is it possible that... that you became a human?

\- What?

Ciel could see the genuine shock, confusion, and disbelief changing each other in Sebastian's ruby-red eyes.

\- I mean you can clearly taste human food now, and you mentioned you felt weaker... Everything would make sense...

-...

\- B-but of course, I'm not completely sure yet... Anyway, it's really late. Is it all right if we take care of this... curse tomorrow?

\- Ohh, right. Of course.

After Ciel quickly took a bath, he suggested Sebastian should take one as well, considering the situation. He was truly grateful they were alone in his London house, as he had no idea how they would explain Sebastian's unusual behavior to the servants. He finally heard a knock on his bedroom door, then his butler walked in, wearing a simple white shirt and one of his usual black pants.

\- Can I get you anything else, my lord?

\- No, I'm just terribly tired.

\- Then I won't disturb you any longer. Good ni-

\- WAIT! Where are you going?

\- Just to take care of my usual night duties.

\- But... Don't you need to sleep? You seem quite tired, besides we don't know what will happen tomorrow...

\- I suppose that's right. Then if you let me, I'll borrow one of the guestrooms for tonight.

\- That's fine, but... don't you think it would be safer to umm... stay in the same room? I-I mean in case anything happens... and with your current state...

\- Pardon my question, but do you suggest that I sleep with you?

\- You don't have to say it like that! If you don't want to, it's fine...

\- I was simply surprised, but I have to agree, it would be somewhat safer that way... H-however, I wouldn't want to cause yo-

\- Wait... Sebastian... Don't tell me you think I would... try to hurt you while you're asleep?

\- Well, it did cross my mind as this would be a never recurring occasion...

\- You seriously think I would do that to you? After all we've been through?

\- No! no... I didn't mean it that way. The thought simply crossed my mind for a second... Besides, I would gladly accept your offer if it still stands.

\- Whatever... Of course it does! Just come here already...

\- Then please pardon me.

Sebastian blew out the candles, then get under the covers next to the other. After a few silent moments, Ciel noticed his butler was... shivering?

\- Are you... cold by any chance?

\- Well... Probably... I usually do maintain a higher body temperature.

\- Umm... Then come a bit closer.

Sebastian shifted closer, then Ciel placed his head on his chest, and put his arm around his waist. He could already feel the warmth coming from his master's body as he returned the gesture and put his arm around the boy's back. He almost fell asleep when he heard Ciel speak so quietly it was almost a whisper.

\- I would never hurt you in any way, you know... Even if it meant I could be free from our contract... I suppose its probably different for you, but for me, you are like... f-family... in a way... You're the only person I trust in the whole world, and... I couldn't continue this... well, life by myself... So... don't even assume anything like that ever again...

Sebastian was speechless. Not only from the unexpected, honest confession he got, but from the hundreds of emotions he experienced at the same time. He was not used to the lack of complete self-restraint either, so he only noticed himself when he was already kneeling over Ciel, their faces so close their noses could touch.

\- I-I apologize, I didn't mea-

\- It's fine

He couldn't even respond, as a pair of warm, incredibly soft lips pressed onto his own. He didn't need much time, even without his powers, to return the gesture, maybe a little more passionately than it started. The kiss escalated quickly, becoming more and more heated, almost as if they were finally letting out all the bottled up feelings from the past few years. Ciel's hands were playing with black locks, while Sebastian's were immersed in the other's soft, blue hair.

Ciel pulled away first, trying to get some air in his emptied lungs, considering this was the first time he kissed someone, and he wasn't sure how to breathe while doing so. His hands were still in Sebastian's hair, as he flusteredly glanced up at a similarly dazed expression. He was tired, very much so, but he didn't care about any of that right now, when his butler was so close. After he felt like he got enough air for another round, he pulled Sebastian closer to merge their lips together once again, for softer, and slower kisses this time.

Several moments passed when they separated again, both exhausted, but also fired up from the euphoric sensation of the previous minutes. For a short while, the only sound they heard was each other's rapid breathing, then Sebastian broke the silence first.

\- As much as I'd like to continue this, I believe we should get some rest before the sun comes up.

\- Y-yeah... You-You're... probably right...

Sebastian carefully laid back next to Ciel, putting an arm around the other, while he placed his head back on Sebastian's chest.

\- Sweet dreams, my lord.

\- G-good night Sebastian.

It didn't even take a full minute until both of them were fast asleep, in each other's arms.


	2. Silver lining

Feeling warm sunrays on his skin woke Ciel up the next morning. To his genuine surprise, Sebastian was still sleeping soundly, his chest moving up and down under Ciel's head. Then the vivid memories from yesterday flew into his mind, not leaving out a single detail about the night, which caused his cheeks to grow red.

He glanced at the clock. It was already a few minutes past nine, which unexpectedly made him chuckle. Sebastian, who usually wakes him up exactly at 8 o'clock regardless of how tired he is, was now sleeping so peacefully right beside him. If a few years ago anybody would've told him this would happen, he would've thought they'd lost their mind. He lifted his head so he could take a look at Sebastian's face. It was rare he saw his butler like this, with such a calm and ironically **angelic** expression. Ciel contemplated if he should wake the other up, but decided not to, at least yet.

He let his head fall back, on his pillow this time so he could clearly see the other's face, and concern took over his thoughts. Hundreds of "what if"-s about Sebastian's state, questions about what happened the night before and what exactly it meant for their relationship. Even though Ciel was probably the happiest in years, he still couldn't enjoy it completely as they had a curse to deal with, which affected both of their well-being.

Ciel decided it was time for breakfast, and as much as he wanted to let Sebastian have a good rest, he knew he needed to wake him up. They had to figure out how to break the curse, if it's still taking effect, of course. There was a chance that it was only temporary, and his butler will wake up as his usual self. That would be the best-case scenario. They could just go back to the manor and explore the possibilities of their new relationship. Ciel looked at the clock again, realizing its almost half-past nine, he called out, but barely louder than a whisper.

\- Sebastian...

\- Sebastian... It's almost ten o'clock, you have to wake up...

\- Come on! I even let you sleep more that you would let me!

When he only got a muffled sound in response, Ciel gathered all his courage and pressed a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips. That finally made him open those ruby-red eyes, instantly locking with the other's blue-purple pair.

\- I have to say, I certainly did not expect that from the young master!

\- W-well, that was the only way you'd wake up... B-but more importantly, how are you? Are you umm... back to uhh... normal?

\- Ohh, right... It doesn't feel like I am... yet...

\- Ohh... A-all right... We will fix it as soon as we can... Maybe we can find some books about the matter or...

\- May I recommend starting with breakfast first? And I sincerely apologize, my lord. I couldn't fulfill my duties and haven't prepared it yet. I will get to it right this moment-

\- Sebastian, you don't have to apologize, this isn't just a normal day...

-...

\- And... umm... sometimes m-maybe... a bit l-less umm...

\- Yes?

\- N-no, it's nothing important. Let's just go and eat some breakfast.

-Right away, bocchan.

They didn't get properly dressed, just walked down the stairs in their nightclothes. Sebastian went to the kitchen, but he saw Ciel was still following him, instead of staying in the sitting room.

\- Do you perhaps need something from the kitchen, my lord?

\- Wha-? Ohh. No, I was just thinking making breakfast would take more time than usual... a-and it would be boring to just sit alone...

\- I see! And what would you like for breakfast today?

\- Umm... Anything is fine... And don't forget to make a serving for yourself as well!

\- All right!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sebastian prepared a much simpler breakfast than usual and brew some Earl Grey tea, then served it for both of them in the dining room.

\- Bocchan, may I ask what you wanted to say earlier?

\- Umm... What do you mean? When?

\- Right before we came downstairs, in your bedroom, my lord.

\- Ohh... That... I-it wasn't that important...

\- If you do not wish to tell, you don't have to. I was simply curious. Please forgive my indiscretion, young master.

\- No... I-... It's just... Uhh... I meant maybe when we are... alone... you don't have to... umm... be soo... f-formal?

\- Ohh?

\- I-I mean... I know it's stupid... and I don't want to make you act like that...

\- No, not at all. I'm sure you know I only behave that way to keep up appearances as a butler.

\- Yes, of course... And that's how it supposed to be... I just... don't really have anyone else I can be... umm... honest with, and...

\- I completely understand.

\- R-really?

\- Indeed. Even I have to admit that what you've been through would've broke most people...The simple fact that you managed to stay yourself amazes me. It's only natural to seek closeness after such an incident.

Ciel's lips spread for a slight smile, then they quickly finished their breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Sebastian! I found something that may help!

\- Let's see...

They were in the library room, which had books from every Phantomhive generation's time, trying to find books about spells, witches or anything that may help to fix the curse. They already read some with little or no useful information, but now Ciel found another book, probably from his father's collection, which looked promising. As they were scrolling through the pages, a familiar symbol caught Sebastian's eyes.

\- Wait! There. This symbol was on all the witch's victims!

\- What? How do you know that?

\- I first noticed it on the corpses we found, then I caught a glimpse of it on the other's when it pushed me down...

\- Ohh, I see... And what is it exactly?

\- Well, according to the book, it's quite a rare sign, only used by the most powerful witches and warlocks. Usually needed for dark magic, potions, and curses...

\- And how can we break the spell? We can... right? What does it say?

\- _The curse may only be broken on the grounds the subject first stepped on, with the use of blood retrieved from one who knows their true form and nature. After the... consumption of the fluid, the curse will most certainly be broken. Both of those present ought to have honest intentions in order to safely execute the procedure. In the event of any inaccuracy, the subject may suffer... fatal injuries._

\- Hmm...

\- Well, It's even more complicated than I thought...

\- Isn't there another way by any chance? Like mixing some kind of a potion or something?

\- I'm afraid there isn't...

\- But those conditions are impossible... Even if yo- Hmm... **except...** what if it means the place you were summoned? I mean if it means your umm... "current" life, then the first place you stepped on the ground was where we first met...

\- Indeed, that would be a logical solution...

\- If that's the case, maybe we could use umm... **my blood...** as I know your real self...

\- Are you willing to go back to that place and even use your blood just for the sake of saving me?

\- Of course, I am! I... already told you last night, didn't I? That I... don't want to lose you...

\- I truly do not know what I did to deserve you...

-Wha-

Ciel was interrupted by hot lips on his own once again. He had to admit, he really liked this new addition to their relationship, even if it caused his cheeks to blush every time.

\- Now, that wasn't very formal, was it?

Sebastian smirked at the flustered boy and put the books back into their place, then they went to Ciel's room to dress up. Sebastian quickly took on one of his usual suits, then started dressing Ciel in a royal-blue set.

\- Are you sure that's the right place? What if it means the very first time you came?

\- We cannot be exactly sure, but that is the only possibility we have.

\- B-but what if it doesn't work?

\- It is going to work. All right? Everything is going to be fine.

\- Ahh... I hope you're right... Let's go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The carriage stopped in front of the awfully familiar cottage, or rather what was left of it after their last visit a while ago. Ciel already felt his stomach tighten and his pulse rise just from the sight. Terrible memories started to surface, but thankfully they disappeared as soon as he heard Sebastian's voice.

\- Bocchan... If something doesn't go as planned, y-

\- Stop it! I don't even want to hear that...

\- Just in case it happens. Please... I would be much calmer if I knew you'll be safe either way.

\- Ugh... Fine... But first, p-promise me you will be all right!

\- All right, I promise.

\- You better keep your word!

\- You know I always do... So as I was saying, if it wouldn't work out as planned, first you should go to the nearest town. It's barely a 10-minute walk from here, so it's quite close. Then, you get a carriage and immediately go back to the manor. The servants will definitely protect you, so as you get home you will be safe.

Ciel couldn't hold his tears back any longer. All the terrible memories and the possibility of losing Sebastian was too much to bear. As soon as Sebastian saw his tears, he instantly stepped closer and wiped them off, then he put his arms around the boy.

\- S-Sebastian! **Swear** you won't d-die. A-and that's an order.

\- **Yes,** **my lord.**

They went inside, then down to the basement. There were burn marks on the walls, but other than that, it still looked just like it did _**THAT**_ night. Ciel managed to calm down a little, but his voice came out weak and quiet.

\- So umm... how exactly will you d-drink my blood?

\- To avoid unnecessary blood loss, the most effective way would be if I used directly my teeth on your arm. However, if you would prefer anothe-

\- N-no it's fine. I trust you...

\- All right then. After I finished, press this cloth onto the scar. I'll try to be as gentle as possible.

\- O-okay...

Ciel's voice started trembling again as he tried to hold the new flow of tears back. Simply the thought of leaving this place alone caused his tears to want to spill out. The only reason he managed to keep himself together after all those cruel things happened to him years ago, was Sebastian, and he had no idea what he would do without him.

He glanced at his butler as he kneeled beside him. Even though he didn't have his powers, his fangs were thankfully still there to ease the process they were about to go through. Sebastian lifted Ciel's wrist to his mouth but dropped it in the next second. Then he carefully grabbed Ciel's neck and pulled him in for a deep, _emotional_ kiss. The unexpected action caused Ciel's tears to fall again, leaving new wet marks on his face. Sebastian pulled away first, then he looked deeply into Ciel's teary, sapphire-blue eye.

_**\- I love you, Ciel.** _

Right after he whispered the last syllable, he dug his fangs into the other's wrist and started swallowing the metallic-tasting liquid. Before Ciel could even react to anything, he felt Sebastian's teeth slip out from his skin, then his butler collapsed and fell on the ground. He completely froze for a second, then immediately crawled closer, not even caring about the blood spilling from his wrist or the tears from his eyes. He carefully lifted Sebastian's head into his lap, his tears falling onto the other's face.

_\- S-Sebastian?_

_\- C-come on... Sebastian?_

_\- Y-you promised! Please... I c-can't do this w-without y-you..._

_\- pl-please... please d-don't leave me..._

The only sound Ciel heard was his own heavy-breathing echoing in the huge room. He couldn't stop his flowing tears, nor slow his painfully throbbing heart as he let his hand get immersed in black locks. He was holding onto Sebastian's motionless body so strongly as if some invisible force could take him away at any moment.

\- _Come on!!! please... I-I need you..._

_\- I w-won't leave without you!_

_\- Sebastian, **please...**_

Ciel's words were barely audible, even for himself, and his throat ached from the non-stop crying. When he had no energy left, he leaned closer until their foreheads touched, and shut his eyes closed. Emptiness started spreading from his chest, when he suddenly felt a tiny bit of movement, causing his eyes to instantly shoot open. Even though he thought he didn't have any tears left, somehow they kept falling silently, as he called out one more time.

\- Se-Sebastian?

When he saw the familiar slit-pupils looking back at him, his heart almost jumped out of its place.

\- A-are you okay? For a moment I... I t- thought...

Sebastian swayed a little but managed to sit up, then he pulled Ciel closer for a hug, trying to soothe him.

\- It's all right. I'm fine now...

-...

\- Come on, look at me. I'm all right, see?

Ciel finally nods as an answer, but the tears keep falling from his eyes. Sebastian was about to reach out his hand to wipe away the tears when he noticed blood still dripping out of Ciel's wrist. He instantly grabbed the piece of cloth and wrapped it tightly around the scar.

\- Didn't I tell you to properly take care of this? You lost a lot of blood already.

\- I-I wanted to... But y-you... collapsed, and... I didn't know what to do... I was just s-so scared...

\- I apologize for upsetting you, my lord.

\- And... did- did it w-work?

\- Yes, it seems so. It simply didn't go as fast as we expected. Thankfully everyth- Bocchan? What is the matter?

\- _Uhh... I-_

Ciel felt as if the ground was slipping out from beneath him. The last thing he saw was Sebastian's concerned expression before everything faded into _darkness._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel felt something silky against his skin, something soft under his head and a **warm hand** holding his own. Everything was so peaceful until a sharp pain cleared his mind and made his eyes pop open. He was tucked in in his bed, wearing clean clothes. It was dark outside the window, only candles lit up the familiar room.

\- _**Bocchan?**_ Ahh, you finally woke up. I'm relieved.

\- Se- Sebastian? Wha- khm... What happened?

\- Well, shortly after I... woke up, you lost consciousness, I suppose from the blood loss and the pressure combined. I immediately brought you back to the house and properly treated your wound, which I apologize for causing.

\- Ohh... I-I see... And how long was I...?

\- Thankfully only a couple of hours. But you haven't eaten in a while, so let me prepare you your dinner.

\- I-I'm not really hungry...

\- I see... Still... you should drink something at least. I'll immediately go get some tea and water. Would that be all right?

\- Okay...

Sebastian was out of the room before Ciel could even blink, which surprised him for a moment as he forgot he already got his powers back. He didn't really have time to get lost in his thoughts, as Sebastian was already standing beside him with a cup of freshly-made tea in his hand. Ciel took a long sip, enjoying the familiar flavor calm his mind and body.

\- We can go back to the manor as soon as you feel better, my lord.

\- Ohh... All right. I think we can go back tomorrow... I had enough of this town for a while...

\- As you wish.

\- Say, Sebastian... Is the umm... curse fully gone?

\- I do believe so, yes.

\- Ahh... I'm glad it worked...

\- It wouldn't have without you, so please accept my sincere gratitude.

\- Come on... You would've done the same.

\- That's inevitable, but still.

Ciel finished his tea, then took a quick bath while Sebastian made the bed and lit the fireplace in his room. After dressing up in his nightclothes, he directly walked back to the bedroom and quickly got under the soft covers.

\- Sebastian... umm... what you said before y-you... collapsed... D-did you really... _mean it?_

\- Ohh... Yes, indeed. But I apologize for phrasing it in such an impolite way.

\- N-no, it's fine... It just... surprised me... And... do you still umm... feel that way?

\- Of course! How could I not? You are the _most **remarkable**_ person I've ever known in my whole life! I plan to stay beside you until the end of time... Only if you'll let me, of course.

Ciel didn't know how to react to the sudden confession, but thankfully Sebastian knew him well enough to understand just from the expression on his face. He leaned closer to lessen the distance between them and pressed their lips together once again. After several passionate moments, they slowly pulled away. Ciel was quite flustered, and a bit out of breath, but still, he wanted to properly answer Sebastian, so he took a deep breath and finally opened his mouth.

- _ **I... love you too, Sebastian**_.

Sebastian's eyes glowed brighter than ever, as he put his arms around Ciel, and kissed him so _gently_ he didn't know he was able to. Ciel returned the gesture, and let one of his hands play with the other's locks. They both knew this night will change their lives _**forever,**_ and they were far more than grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. I'm already working on the 2nd chapter, but if you'd like to read some more Sebaciel in the meantime, I wrote another story that is already finished!  
> I just had this idea about Sebastian losing his demonic powers, and how would that affect their lives. I was literally looking for a fanfic about the topic for HOURS! But I couldn't find any, so I was like, ok.. let's write another Sebaciel...  
> I really appreciate any comments, questions, plot ideas, or anything really!  
> Thanks again,  
> Midnight


End file.
